Chain Chomp/Mechanics
This is a list of mechanics based around Chain Chomps. Mechanics Attack Patterns Chain Chomps can lunge around 150° over their post (they can't go straight forward on the sides and will always lunge 15° higher than the floor) and do so in random directions. However, Mario's position gives a higher chance for the Chain Chomp to lunge in his direction. It his very likely that the Chain Chomp lunges at the lowest position possible when Mario is under the post, straight up when Mario is over the post and middle height if Mario is placed at 45°. Winged Chain Chomps can lunge at a full 360°. Mario's position gives a higher chance for the winged Chain Chomp to lunge in his direction. They are very unlikely to lunge 180° over their post if Mario is under it, or lunge 180° under their post if Mario is over it. Breaking Free From Their Post Chain Chomps in the Super Mario Bros. 3 game style, after starting a lunge 50 times, will have the ability to break free of their post with a full lunge (or 51 full lunges), which takes around 265 seconds normally (giant Chain Chomps will take more time because of how far they lunge). If the post of the Chain Chomp is despawned, the number of lunges will reset. When breaking free Chain Chomps will always lunge in the direction of Mario, as opposed to being entirely random, and after breaking free will get a significant speed boost. This can be further sped up in a various different ways: *Putting a sideways spring, spring or a Note Block near the Chain Chomp (around 81 seconds) *Knocking the Chain Chomp back with a shellmet after it starts lunging, in addition to using the above setup (around 26 seconds) (Click on the image to be able to see the second GIF) If a Chain Chomp breaks free after lunging into a wall it will become clipped inside of it instead of getting killed like it normally would. It will be able to move forward inside the wall with the same mechanics as with Mario, except that it won't be able to bounce like it normally does when it is on the ground, even if Mario tries to bump it up with his shellmet. Respawning Once a Chain Chomps breaks free from its post, if the post is despawned without also despawning the Chain Chomp, a new one will be able to spawn attached to the post essentially "cloning" the original. In addition to this, if a Chain Chomp is eaten by Yoshi, once the post is despawned, a new Chain Chomp will be attached to the post. Resting If the post falls while the Chain Chomp is not lunging, and it is not able to swing around or touch the ground, it will stay there just resting. Spawning Inside a Wall If a giant Chain Chomp is stacked on top of something, it is able to spawn even if there is blocks covering it, as long as its post isn't covered, just like how it works for winged Chain Chomps. Category:Enemies